VPBE
Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. An entry that has been struck-through is a change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle. These changes may return at a later date, but will be removed from this article if they have not been seen for one whole cycle. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * ( ) ;April Fools Day skins * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added: ProfileIcon785 Caesar Urf.png|Caesar Urf PVP.net ;Champion Select Music * Blind Pick and Draft Pick now have new (and separate) music. ;Replay System * The Replay system has been pulled from the PBE, but it's still in development. ;Friends List * The hover-over tooltip for players has been updated. ;Social Networking integration * You can now link your Facebook account to your League of Legends account, allowing the client to recommend friends who also play League of Legends. ;Grades :Each game you will be graded based on your performance versus all other players in your region that played based on the champion-position combination (i.e. supports will only be compared to other supports). * The current grading system is D''', '''C, B''', '''A and S''', with '''S being the best, with a - and + in each (e.g. '''B+' or A-''). * These grades are not persistent - it is possible to score A+ in one game and D''' in a subsequent game. ;Champion Mastery Champ Mastery D.png|Tier 1 Champ Mastery C.png|Tier 2 Champ Mastery B.png|Tier 3 Champ Mastery A.png|Tier 4 Champ Mastery S1.png|Tier 5 Champ Mastery S2.png|Tier 6 (unused) Champ Mastery S3.png|Tier 7 (unused) Champ Mastery None.png|No rank/Unplayed Champ Mastery Db.png|Tier 1 Champ Mastery Cb.png|Tier 2 Champ Mastery Bb.png|Tier 3 Champ Mastery Ab.png|Tier 4 Champ Mastery S1b.png|Tier 5 Champ Mastery S2b.png|Tier 6 (unused) Champ Mastery S3b.png|Tier 7 (unused) * Your mastery of each champion is displayed beneath each champion portrait on your profile. * Each game you finish of League of Legends will earn you mastery points on your played champion - earn enough points and your tier improves. Higher grades are worth more points, but the amount of mastery points is also based on team performance and party size (premade bonus). * You require Summoner level 5 to start earning points. * Rewards (per champion): ** 1 - Nothing ** 2 - Nothing ** 3 - Nothing ** 4 - Loading Screen Badge, Custom In-Game Emote, Announcement and Profile Banner. ** 5 - Loading Screen Badge, Custom In-Game Emote, Announcement and Profile Banner. ** There are assets for a tier 6 and tier 7, but they are not yet implemented. * The in-game emote causes the champion to produce a mastery badge. Unlike other emotes it doesn't seem to interrupt anything. Default key binding: Ctrl + 6. League of Legends Ultra Rapid Fire * Awesome Buff of Awesomely Awesome Buffing ** Mana and Energy Consumption reduced by 100%. ** Cooldown reduction on abilities, activated items and summoner spells reduced by X%. ** Tenacity and Tenaciousness: X%. ** Movement Speed and Speed while Moving: X%. ** Bonus Attack Speed increased by X% (Y% for Ranged Champions). ** Critical Strikes deal X% additional damage. ** Health costs reduced by X%. * Heal Embargo ** Direct heals are only X% effective, which gradually increases with time. This does not affect health regeneration, effects that increase maximum health or drain effects (life steal, spell vamp, etc). * Shield Overload ** This unit has a shield that cannot handle the awesome. Non-ultimate shields cast by this unit have a reduced / / scaling. General ;Adorableness *A cute little duckling model has been added to the game files. Expect him to be swimming around the river any time soon! ; * A new model of Urf has appeared in the game files, along with several animations. It's worth noting that it's listed as a "particle Effect". Champions ;Texture Rebalance Part 9 * - Classic, Silver, Viridian, Unmasked, Battleborn and Judgement. * - Classic, Traditional, Acolyte, Dragon Fist and Muay Thai. * - Classic, Myrmidon, Ruthless, Perseus and Full Metal. * - Classic, Rumble in the Jungle and Bilgerat. * - Classic, Human, Tribal, Uncle, Triumphant, Professor, Zombie, Dark Crystal and Pirate. ; * ** For the duration, maximum capacity is increased by 20% for each champion hit on activation. ; * ** Passive AoE's magic damage changed to from 35 at all ranks. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from 100 at all ranks. ** At max. rank, the cooldown of Noxian Guillotine is now fully reset on kill. ; * ** Re-stealth time reduced to seconds from 6 seconds at all levels. * ** Dark Frenzy's cooldown reduced by 1 second per each spell '''Evelynn hits on an enemy champion, from granting movement speed for 3 seconds on-spell hit. ; * ** Cooldown changed to from 12 at all ranks. ; * ** Damage reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 510 from 560. ** Health growth increased to 83 from 80. ** Base health regen. per 5 seconds reduced to from . ; * / ** AP ratio reduced to from . *** Maximum AP ratio reduced to from . * ** AP ratio reduction to from . ; * ** Cooldown reduced to from . * General ** New ability icons. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Now deals bonus damage equal to % of target's max. health)}} (Max. 300 bonus damage against minions and monsters). ; * ** Enemy champions killed by Unstoppable Onslaught will not stop his charge. * General ** New ability icons. * Easter Egg ** Using while being affected by or will grant Twisted Fate the cosmetic debuff "'''Destiny, Interupted:' Betting blind. Literally". ; * ** Mana regen increased by % from 1% for each 1% of mana missing. * ** Range increased to 950 from 900. ** Cooldown reduced to 5 at all ranks from . * ** Range increased to 750 from 700. ** Will now enemies who attempt to dash through the wall. ''This did not make it last patch due to a bug. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Health growth increased to 77 from 71. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Mana cost changed to 35 from 50 at all ranks. ** Cooldown reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduce to 50 at all ranks from . Items ; * Regeneration is now triggered while in combat with monsters (dealing or taking damage) instead of only when taking damage from monsters. ** Regeneration now specifically disabled on "cowardly monsters" (i.e. ). * Health regeneration reduced to 6 from 7. * Health regeneration doubled while below half health. ; * Cost: 35g * Summons a mandrake that runs toward the target brush (1200 range) and burrows itself for 2 minutes. While running, the mandrake provides sight over a area and is vulnerable to attacks. While burrowed, the mandrake is invisible and loses its sight, but will ping whenever an enemy champions moves within 1000-range. The detection works against stealth champions and over terrain. Mandrake Wards are considered Stealth Wards and will count toward the Stealth Ward cap. :The following changes have been teased by Riot, but are not yet active on the PBE. Champions ; * ** As with , Pyroclasm can now bounce to/from untargetable enemies (dealing no damage) if there are no valid targets in range. *** Consequently, becoming untargetable will not cause the ability to fizzle. ; * Stats ** Growths improved. ;Champion Splash Art :Riot has hinted at several champion splash arts that are next to be updated. * https://a.disquscdn.com/uploads/mediaembed/images/1735/4534/original.jpg * https://a.disquscdn.com/uploads/mediaembed/images/1735/4558/original.jpg * https://a.disquscdn.com/uploads/mediaembed/images/1735/4858/original.jpg ;Champion ability Icons :These champions have had a brand new set of ability icons teased within concept art released by Riot, but have yet to be implemented in the game proper. * * ;Champion Update Schedule :Riot will no longer be issuing complimentary refunds on recent purchases that receive significant visual or gameplay changes. Instead, they are now disclosing which champions are set to receive significant changes and are advising players to reconsider their purchases Champion update schedule. * - Visual and Gameplay Update. * - Visual and Gameplay Update. Items ; (Item 3052) * Recipe: + 450g = 850g * Grants mana and cooldown reduction. ; (Item 3053) * Recipe: + + 550g = 3000g * Grants ability power, mana and cooldown reduction. * Increases maximum mana by X%, and generates stacks of Insight whenever mana is expended (X conversion rate), up to X stacks (X% of maximum Mana). * Release a shockwave, consuming all stacks of Insight. Enemies hit by the shockwave are dealt X magic damage. Allies hit by the shockwave restore X mana. References cs:VPBE de:VPBE Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed